


There's Something Happening Here

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, It went a little fluffy when it shouldn't have but that's ok, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Touch-Starved Stone, Werewolf/Vampire AU, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robotnik gets tetchy when he hasn't fed in a while.  Stone offers himself up.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	There's Something Happening Here

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion in the Stobotnik discord server about a werewolf/vampire au and usually I don't like those but I couldn't get this out of my head. Also, it was definitely in the context of Robottomnik but I took that and threw it out the window because I suck! Hope y'all like this! (Title is from the Jack Stauber song with the same name)

Stone had known about Robotnik’s situation long before he even began working for him. It was common knowledge and a source of great speculation among agents that he was one of the few vampires left.

The myth about the feud between vampires and werewolves was amusing to the agent. If there was any logic behind this myth, it must have stemmed from hundreds of years ago when there were even enough vampires to have competition between the species.

That being said, it didn’t bother him that Robotnik was a vampire. He applied for the job with enthusiasm, having looked up to the doctor for as long as he had been working for the government.

His first day came and went. And then so did the first few months. All went well. There was hardly any awkwardness regarding their instincts and very different physiological needs. Occasionally Stone would come into work a little worse for wear after a night of running through the woods, but Robotnik didn’t need to know why he was so tired. He didn’t care.

As the months wore on, their relationship grew closer. Stone found his heart fluttering around the older man. He found himself subconsciously courting him, making him lattes, bringing him food, and ducking his head shyly every time the other man displayed dominance. There were hardly any shows of power directed at Stone.

But then Robotnik started getting angry.

He always had his little temper tantrums, that was normal. He would tell off some lower-ranking government official with venom on his teeth, and then he would be fine. All his anger would be vented out. But recently it had changed.

Robotnik had never directed his anger towards Stone. He had fully expected him to do so, having heard from his past personal agents that they were often the subject to bouts of screaming. But the worst Stone had received were jabs at his intelligence or character, and some mild degradation. He was otherwise gruff, but patient with him.

The doctor had recently been more prone to picking fights with other officials, which had gotten them into hot water more times than either of them would like to admit. Stone knew he had to find a way to de escalate him and his foul mood before they met with the man who was going to be sponsoring the development of their newest drone.

He had his shoulders hunched up to his ears as he worked, a sure sign of a future tantrum. His headphones were playing music loud enough that Stone could hear it across the lab. The scent of anger and discomfort permeated the air and filled his sensitive nose. This meeting was very important, and they couldn’t afford Robotnik’s temper ruining it.

Stone tentatively stepped forward until he was within arms reach of the doctor, curled up in his chair. He laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

And promptly jumped back.

Robotnik, in one smooth movement, had thrown his headphones onto his desk and vaulted from his chair, turning to his agent. There was fire in his ruddy eyes as he stalked towards him, who stumbled backwards on clumsy feet. An overwhelming instinct told Stone to grovel, to show his belly at the figure looming above him. He stopped his approach when Stone almost had his back against the wall. He pointed with a gloved finger to the wall.

“Pin yourself to the wall.” He tilted his head in confusion, but the man sneered in anger. The display had him shoving himself back against the wall with a huff at the force of it. Robotnik brought his face to his until their noses almost touched, and once again he bit back the urge to present his neck.

“Why would you interrupt me while I was working?” His voice was low and guttural.

“I- I just noticed- noticed you were upset and wanted to see if I could help.” He sputtered, voice pitching. His instincts had never been triggered outside of a pack setting like this. It had been ages since he was a part of a pack, but when he was he always held a submissive and low ranking position. He was just naturally subservient.

What also shocked him was the heat growing in his belly. He wasn’t supposed to be aroused by his boss acting like he was the pack alpha when he wasn’t even a werewolf. But his pants still tightened anyway, and a nearly inaudible whimper left his mouth.

His face, which was contorted in anger, relaxed a bit. He sighed.

“I know you didn’t mean to piss me off. You can’t have known better than to touch me. But don’t do it again. I  _ am _ upset, and that is exactly when you should  _ not _ touch me.” Stone nodded frantically, but he just had to ask.

“Why are you upset, doctor?” He sighed.

“I really shouldn’t tell you this, but you’ve lasted longer than any other agent I’ve had. You’re as trustworthy as I’m going to get. So… the person who donates the blood I drink backed out. Now I don’t have a consistent supply, and I’m hungry. I feel like shit, to put it bluntly.” 

“You could feed from me!” He widened his eyes at his own words. What was he thinking?

“Out of the question. I’ve only ever had human blood, and that would taint our professional relationship. Besides, I’ve been told that feeding directly from someone is sometimes a… pleasurable experience. And I can already smell the arousal coming off of you. I don’t want to encourage you.”

Stone averted his eyes, face burning hot with shame. His instincts screamed at him to give up, and to obey. Robotnik was his alpha. But his love and concern for his boss overpowered his instincts.

“You need to eat, feed from me. I promise I’ll keep it professional, and we can make it quick. I’m very concerned about you, doctor.” He looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes. The same ones that always calmed disciplining alphas when he had been out of line.

He could see the man’s resolve weaken, and then break. He sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. Come here.” He strode to his chair, where he sat himself expectantly. He patted his lap. “Sit.”

“I- your lap? Why?”

“Since this is your first time being fed from, you will certainly collapse. This makes everything easier.” He nodded numbly and made his way to the doctor. He climbed onto his lap with a grimace and gingerly, he arranged his legs on either side of Robotnik’s. When he settled, his own chest was only inches from the other man’s. He tried desperately to ignore the heating of his cheeks and tamp down the arousal in his belly. If Robotnik really could smell it, that would be humiliating.

Robotnik grasped his tie roughly and began to loosen it, to which Stone jumped a bit. Of course he had to get access to his neck, what was he thinking? 

The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and he trembled as a gloved hand brushed the crook of his neck and shoulder. Gritted teeth held back a gasp.

“Relax, Jesus. If you want to back out, do it now.” He shook his head frantically. There was no way he was going to put a stop to this.

The doctor eyed him before his gaze landed on his neck. He leaned in slowly, hesitantly. Stone gulped audibly when warm lips pressed against the crook of his neck. It had been ages since he was touched so gently. It would’ve been before his training started, back when he had a pack to cuddle with.

It was heavenly.

He couldn’t hold back a bitten-off squeak as a sharp pain radiated from his neck. Two pinpricks quickly punctured his flesh. He’d only seen the doctor’s fangs on one occasion, and that was when he had screamed at an intern for throwing a slur at Stone. They were nothing more than elongated canines, but looked to be wickedly sharp. Which, evidently, he had been right about.

A tingling sensation began to flow through his body almost immediately. Vampire venom was not used to ‘turn’ humans into vampires, but rather numb the pain of a bite. As he began to wiggle a bit, he noted that it may have been having an additional effect on him. His legs felt like jelly where they rested on either side of Robotnik’s hips.

His eyes drooped, and his tense muscles relaxed. The fangs withdrew, and Robotnik closed his lips around the wound, sucking lightly. It was burning hot, a heat that cycled through him and made his mouth fall open. Pleasure flowed through his veins and pooled in his gut. It was like warm hands roaming his body after edging for hours. An overwhelming sensation of relief combined with an intense need.

It almost went unnoticed, the fact that he was growing harder in his pants. That was, until Robotnik let out a soft pleasured huff out of his nose. He whimpered in return as his now stiff cock twitched.

His hips jumped when the doctor sucked particularly hard. A gloved hand moved to smooth over his back, rubbing gently. He must’ve assumed he was hurting, because he hummed comfortingly.

But he wasn’t hurting.

The sting of the initial puncture had transformed into a dull ache, one which fuelled the fire burning in him. He was worrying his lip so hard between his teeth that he was surprised that it hadn’t started bleeding yet. He felt like he could cum just like this.

He buried his head into the crook of his neck, back arching as much as it could without jostling Robotnik where he still suckling lightly at his neck. It had only been a few minutes but it felt like hours to the man squirming lightly on Robotnik’s lap. His breath quickened as the heat curling inside him grew more concentrated. He let out a choked moan, desperately trying to silence himself.

He sobbed silently when Robotnik pulled back with a particularly firm press of his lips, closing the wound.

“Don’t you dare cum.” A hand grasped his short hair and yanked his head back. He groaned. “Don’t think you’re slick, I said I can smell you. You werewolves have the strongest damn pheromones.” He panted at the shame running through him, cock never softening. Why couldn’t he control himself?

“It’s alright, no need to feel ashamed. Some people react like that. It’s nothing personal. You said we’d keep this business, and so we will” Stone huffed, suddenly frustrated. 

“But it  _ is _ personal! I- fuck- I  _ love you! _ ” He couldn’t find it in himself to regret his words, but shrunk back as far as he could under the grip of Robotnik’s hands for fear of a blow. But he only sighed and blinked grimly.

“Don’t say that. I know it’s not the venom talking, but you’re lonely. You need a pack, not some asshole lover.” Stone glared at him and rolled his hips down pointedly. He was shocked to find that he was hard as well.

“I do need a pack, and I want you to be a part of it. I want you to be with me, I always have.” Robotnik squinted at him.

“You’re not lying, are you? You deserve better, Stone. Why don’t you find some other young werewolf you can live a normal life with?”

“I don’t want anyone else! You don’t… you don’t feel the same?”

“Of course I feel the same! I care so much about you. So much that I want what’s best for you.” Stone burrowed himself closer to him.

“ _ You’re  _ what’s best for me.” Once again, he could see the second he caved. The grip on his hair tightened again, and his roaming hand found its place on the swell of Stone’s ass. He squeezed a handful of the flesh, and Stone rocked forward with a whispered curse.

Robotnik’s hips rocked forward, pulling a whimper from Stone.

“D-do that again.”

“You take what I give you, and nothing more. You understand me?” He nodded like a bobblehead. His voice seemed to be failing him, as he could do nothing but whine.

The hand on his ass migrated to his front until it gripped him above his thigh and thumbed his cock through his slacks. The hand in his hair pulled him into a rough kiss, and he moaned. The sting of his scalp and the initial awkward clack of their teeth made him ache.

Their kiss deepened immediately, both parties moaning enthusiastically. A string of saliva stretched between them when Robotnik pulled away. His hands moved to his hips and rearranged him until he was straddling the other man’s thigh. A smirk grew on his face.

“Get yourself off like this.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Hump my leg like the dog you are. That’s the only way I’m going to let you cum.” His groan was pained, but he didn’t waste any time rocking his hips against him. He tried to look away from Robotnik’s intense gaze, but a rough hand grasping his chin brought him back.

“I want to hear you. I can tell you’re trying to stay quiet, but I never said you could do that, did I?” He shook his head as much as he could within the man’s bruising grip, before he was released. Stone thrust his hips once again and let a sigh tumble from his mouth.

It wasn’t enough. It was too much. He felt like he would cum with a few more thrusts, but he didn’t want to.

“Please- _ fuck _ \- Please let me suck you off, I won’t ask anything else of you, I just want to suck your cock!” Robotnik’s eyes widened. How typical of Stone to want to please others.

“Fine.” He scrambled off of his lap, catching sight of the wet spot in the front of his own pants before dropping painfully to his knees in front of the other man. His hands immediately found their way to his belt, unbuckling it shakily before unbuttoning his slacks and zipping down the fly.

A glance up at Robotnik’s face revealed an amused expression. Stone was just so eager. He moved his foot to press against the bulge in Stone’s pants just as he pulled his cock out.

The strangled whine he emitted could’ve been a result of either actions, they would never know. It was beautiful, long and slender and flushed. He tentatively licked away a bead of moisture from the tip. It was hard to focus with the shoe massaging his own cock, but he was determined to please Robotnik.

He barely choked as he slowly took him into his mouth. When his nose was buried in the mess of hair at the base, he fluttered his eyes with a moan. He rested there for a second, relishing the pants coming from Robotnik. He was slowly coming undone.

He drew back with a huff before impaling himself again. He still proceeded slowly, almost maddeningly so. He squirmed under the pressure of the foot between his legs, intent on making the doctor cum first. His head bobbed, each movement pulling a breathy moan from both of them. 

Robotnik growled and suddenly gloved hands were pulling at his mussed hair again.

“Is this okay?” He hummed affirmative, and he was suddenly being yanked down on his cock. He sputtered when he was pulled back away, only to be yanked back down before he could catch his breath. A knot was forming in his gut, the pleasure coming to a head. He felt overwhelmed by it, but squirmed to hold it back.

The doctor’s hips began to roll forward to meet Stone’s mouth, groans growing louder. He was close too. 

Stone curled his tongue on the upstroke to egg him on. 

“Shit- I’m gonna cum-” Stone made good use of his strength and pulled back despite the hands holding him down.

“On my face- please!” His hands stroked the spit-slicked cock frantically, both of their hips bucking.

Stripes of wet heat shot onto his face. Robontik threw his head back and shouted his pleasure to the yawning expanse of the lab. The sound drove Stone over the edge, who cried out in response.

They sat panting in the afterglow. A wet spot on Stone’s slacks, and cum streaking his face. He couldn’t have been happier.

“Oh shit, didn’t we have a meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this one.


End file.
